One Dare
by Asteroid225
Summary: A dare that changes everything. Mac is dared to be Goo's boyfriend, for two weeks. However, once he accepts, he begins to deal with feelings that are beyond friendship. [MacXGoo]


One Dare

Disclaimer: I don't own Mac, Goo, or any of the cast of Fosters! So no suing please people!

PROLOGUE: The Game

"Goo, why are you making me do this?" An 8 year old named Mac grumbled to the black-haired girl sitting next to him, where Eduardo, Wilt, Coco, Bloo, Frankie, Goo, and Mac were sitting in a large round circle. "Because, it will be fun, fun, fun, fun, fun, fun!" Goo exclaimed, the same exact thing she had said the other 15 times Mac had protested, and his imaginary friend Bloo had gotten tired of it. "Mac, be quiet! It's Eduardo's turn." You see, after some pleading from both Bloo, and Goo, Mac had reluctantly agreed to play 1 game of Truth or Dare. Just one game, considering what a disaster the last one had been, because it nearly made the secret about Foster's be revealed to his mother.

You see, Mac was forced to get rid of his imaginary friend Bloo, but he then found Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, where Mac can visit Bloo every day. His mother doesn't know about this of course, because if she did Bloo could get adopted by some other kid, and he would never see him again. Eventually Mac met Goo, a girl who was so lonely that she had made hundreds of imaginary friends, whom he had befriended. Now, back to the situation at hand.

"Why did you have Frankie play too?" Mac grumbled. "She could have chores or other things to do!" "Oh, don't worry Mac," Frankie said calmly. "Last Saturday, a lot of friends were adopted, which means less work for me. I can do this for a couple more minutes." "Now then, if SOME PEOPLE are done yammering on about nothing, like I said, it's Eduardo's turn." Bloo whined, yet again. He really needed to be more patient. "Eduardo, Truth or Dare?" Eduardo thought for a couple minutes, and then responded "I pick… the truth!" "What is Mac's last name?" Goo blurted out. "Goo, it's not your turn!" Mac whispered. "Yeah Goo, let a true Truth or Dare professional ask a better question." Bloo said arrogantly." What is Mac's last name?" Bloo asked, causing Mac to roll his eyes. "Ermm…"

The furry imaginary friend didn't know that much about Mac's family and he definitely didn't know the answer. Unfortunately, Eduardo was not close to Mac in the circle so he couldn't ask him… he would have to guess. "Winston?" "WRONG!" Bloo exclaimed. He then turned to Mac. "What is your last name buddy?" Mac and Frankie both groaned and slapped their foreheads with their hands. "It's Wilson, if you must know." (A/N: I'm afraid that right now, if they say his middle name in the show, it escapes me. If anybody who reviews knows it, please add it into your review. I'll give the reviewer a cameo appearance in the story!) "Well, Eduardo got it wrong, so Boys lose 10 points!" Mac sighed. Goo still hadn't figured out how to play the game. However it was then that something unusual happened. Her normally dark faced turned bright red, she was blushing! Why? That was what Mac was wondering. "Ermm… well, I'll go next." Now Mac was really confused. The first time he played Truth or Dare, when Eduardo got the Truth wrong, he had to do dare. And why was she blushing? "Mac, truth or dare?" Goo questioned her friend. Now Mac was really confused. Why choose him? They got along great, but first she blushes, and she changes the way she played the game. There is no way that this is all one huge coincidence. There was something weird going on here, and Mac decided to choose Dare, because he'd probably end up getting it anyway.

"Dare." Goo thought about it for a few seconds, and then said something that Mac would never forget. "I dare you… to be my boyfriend for 2 weeks." Mac was expecting something weird, something unusual, but definitely not this. He stared at Goo, his eyes wide, which seemed to cause her blush to deepen. Suddenly however, Frankie, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo all started laughing. "I'm sorry, but you have got to be kidding!" Wilt exclaimed. "Coco coco coco coco co!" Coco yelled, barely able to breath due to laughing so hard. Bloo didn't really understand what was going on, but laughed anyway. "Coco's right, there's no way Mac will go along with this!" Most of Mac's brain wanted him to be rolling on the floor laughing as well. What a ridiculous request, of course he would say no! However, his mouth seemed to be working on its own accord. "Fine." Suddenly however, everybody froze, and Goo was so shocked that she wasn't able to speak, which was extremely unusual when it came to that motor mouth. Bloo kept opening his mouth and closing it, un able to say anything. "Sure," Mac began. "I mean, how bad could it be?"

And that ends the prologue. Just so you know, this chapter was about 2 ½ pages on Microsoft Word. I'm planning to have most of the chapters be at least 3, and this one, (excluding the epilogue I have planned.) will be the shortest chapter in the fic, mostly due to the simple fact that it was the prologue. Now then, I really have to work on the other fic I've been procrastinating on, and I have school. So I'm hoping to get the next chapter cranked out by Thanksgiving, and if I don't have it up by Christmas I most likely have Writer's Block, but rest assured, if it's not done by the end of January, I'm either dead or in the hospital.

Peace out.


End file.
